He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by platinumheart021
Summary: Isanami is inlove with Saizo but he doesn't seems to care. After trying countless times to get Saizo's attention, Isanami finally starts to give up and Sasuke's there to console her... I'm horrible at writing summaries. SaizoxIsanami SasukexIsanami (one sided) R&R guys! .


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Brave 10 (;_;)

Chapter 1: Isanami's Feelings

I sighed in satisfaction as I finished my 20th dango. They were just so delicious and sweet! I looked around and found Sasuke on the roof across from me.

'Hey Sasuke!' I called out, putting up a dango stick, 'You want some?'

He looked over to me and shook his head, 'No thanks Isanami.' With that he took off to the forest and left me.

I shook my head, who could resist dango? Maybe Sasuke was sick, yeah since he looked a bit red when he turned around. Settling with that explanation, I continued eating the rest of my hundred or so dango.

Before I could take a bite on another dango though, a strong gust of wind came and tipped my whole tray over to the dirty ground. A tick mark appeared on my forehead and I got up from my sitting position.

'KAMANOSUKE!' I yelled, 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY FOOD EVER AGAIN!'

Kamanosuke appeared from the other side of the building where Sasuke was just sitting on and glared at me.

'AS IF I WANNA BE NEAR YOU OR YOUR FOOD ANYWAY YOU BITCH!' He yelled back, 'AND DON'T INTERRUPT MINE'S AND SAIZO BATTLE YOU HEAR?!'

My anger raised, 'AS IF SAIZO ACTUALLY LIKES BATTLING WITH YOU!'

'HE ACTUALLY DOES SINCE I CAN HANDLE MYSELF BETTER THAN YOU IN A FIGHT!' He then disappeared to the other side of the building.

I only saw a few more gusts of winds and heard the clang of blades getting further and further away until they totally disappeared.

I huffed, 'I'm more than capable of handling myself in a fight.' I whispered, 'Saizo likes being with me since I'm much better at...!' I grew quiet, and then as if an emotional ball hit me, I felt sad. Maybe Kamanosuke was right, I wasn't that capable at all. I can't battle with Saizo and give him a thrill, I was always in his way and he always got hurt because of me.

Sighing, I picked up the tray and the dirtied dangos off the ground and put them in the bin. Well, there's no use getting down anyway so I'll just forget about it.

Dinner came and we all gathered in the dining room.

'Oh, Isanami!' I heard my older brother call to me, 'Sit here! Sit here!'

Smiling I walked to sit next to him, 'What's for dinner!' I asked enthusiastically, sitting down.

'Rice, fish and miso soup.' Rokuro answered, settling down a tray in front of me and everyone else.

'Ooh~ Looks yum!' I started eating until we heard a few bangs and crashes until the sliding door opened to reveal a disheveled Kamanosuke and a perfectly fine Saizo.

'Ah Saizo~!' I lit up. Gosh he was just so stunning. I can perfectly say out loud that I actually do fancy him. He was just so perfect!

'Yo.' He greeted, sat across from me and started eating.

'Saizo teme!' Kamanosuke swore, 'Don't run away from our battle!'

Yukimura-sama beat me to telling Kamanosuke off, 'Kamanosuke, eat first and then you can continue.'

There were a series of curses and threats towards Yukimura-sama until Kamanosuke finally sat down and ate.

After I finished 7 or so more bowls, I looked at Saizo, 'Ne Saizo, let's go out together tomorrow okay?'

'I'm going somewhere tomorrow.' He stated flatly.

'Whaaat?' I whined, 'I'll come with then!'

'No.' He looked at me, 'You're staying here.'

'Yeah you stupid bitch,' Kamanosuke was annoying me again, 'We're going on a top secret mission for adults and not for children.'

'What?! Kamanosuke's going too?!' This is so unfair. Why does he get to go with Saizo?

'Yes Isanami, Kamanosuke's going too.' Yukimura-sama said.

'No, if Saizo's going then I'll go too!' I clung onto Saizo.

I heard him sigh and he roughly pushed me off him.

'Stop this nonsense already, Isanami.' He sounded angry, 'You'll only be in the way like always!'

I flinched at his harsh tone and I bowed my head slightly in shame. It's not like I wasn't used to his harsh tones but still, it was really mean.

'Okay.' I meekly replied, I lifted my head up and planted a fake smile that would fool everyone that could see it, 'Bring me back sweets alright?'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' He said, getting up and going to his room.

I sat there in silence as one by one everyone started leaving to their own rooms.

After a moment, I also got up and walked to my room. Laying down on my own futon for the first time ever, I started thinking about my feelings for Saizo.

Saizo was the kind of man that would never go back on his word even if it cost him his life. He was the kind of man that would help a poor girl such as myself even if countless ninjas attacked him. He was handsome and smart. He's actually one of the most normal amongst the group of braves and dear God I'm actually in love with him.

I smiled wistfully and covered my eyes with my forearm, 'Isanami you idiot, you're such a hassle, no wonder he doesn't like you.'

Turning to my side, I looked out of the open window in my room and up to the moon, 'He doesn't even see you as a woman.'


End file.
